pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
VanillaCupcakes123's Smile Pretty Cure!
VanillaCupcakes123's Yes! Pretty Cure 5! is a remake of the Smile Pretty Cure series. Most things about the series stay the same, but there are a few changes. There's a sequel to this version of Smile Pretty Cure called Ultra Smile Pretty Cure!. Major Changes * Romantic and Platonic bonds are more focused on. * Like with the canon series, friendship is a key element. * LGBTQ representation is included in this version of the series. A most known pairs are Akane and Nao. * 2 new cures are introduced in the 2nd half of the series: Cure Terra and Cure Galaxy. * Cure Peace and Cure Beauty gets closer compared to the canon series. They even have their own episode which leads to them combining their powers. * Each cure is often paired with or close to another member of the team. * Attacks such as Fire Shoot and Thunder Blizzard are used more than once in this series. * The Bad Generals are confirmed to be younger than they look. Wolfrun and Akaoni are teenagers and as canon confirms, Majo Rina is actually a woman in her 20's who's posed as an elderly lady. * The series is a little less "black and white" and a little "grey". * The series focuses a bit more on serious themes, like depression and even hinting at suicide. * In this version of a series, though they all were on good terms with others for the most part, the cures were friendless until they met each other. Miyuki was a victim of bullying, Akane was sometimes mocked by others for not meeting expectations in volleyball, Yayoi was at times teased for being quiet and a crybaby, Nao's "lone wolf" attitude was confused as arrogance which result of people despising her and though a little hand full of people looked down on Reika, Reika for the most part was lonely and didn't have any true friends, thinking that she can only depend on herself. * Similar to Karen/Cure Aqua, Reika didn't become a cure right away like in the original series. It was only until the following episode she became Cure Beauty. Original Characters Aki Hashimoto/Cure Terra/Princess Terra 14-year-old Aki is the 6th cure to be awakened. She was a transfer student who started attending the cures school after summer break. Around people that she doesn't know, Aki is shy, quiet and gets flustered when commented. However, as she starts to get to know people and befriends them, she starts to open up and become more talkative and sociable. Before she met Miyuki, she never truly had any real friends and was afraid that it was going to go that way for the rest of her school days. Ever since meeting the cures, she started to cherish friendship a lot and is even preachy about it at times. She has a hobby in gardening and even joins the gardening club at school. Her color is orange-brown and her element is earth. Her special ability is to heal fast and heal others. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! The strong rock, a heart filled with love and courage! Cure Terra! * Attack: Pretty Cure! Terra Blast! * Upgrade Attack: Pretty Cure! Terra Blast Effect! * Combined With Galaxy: Pretty Cure! Melody Blast! * Upgrade Combined Attack With Galaxy: Pretty Cure! Ultra Melody Blast! Yuuka Ishikawa/Cure Galaxy/Princess Galaxy ''' 15-year-old Yuuka is the 7th and final cure to be awakened. Yuuka, in the beginning, comes off as a cold a standoffish person who doesn't want to associate herself with anyone other than adults. She wasn't interested at all in making friends. When she first meets Miyuki and the rest of the cures, she didn't get off to a good start with them. However, once she tells Miyuki her story and becomes Cure Galaxy, she starts to change. She starts to open up with her true feelings more and becomes friendly. She's a professional violinist and has played ever since she was little. Her family is very rich and her parents love her dearly. Her color is violet and her element is sound. She lights up the violet light of the Smile Pact. Her special ability is telekinesis and telepathy. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Millions of stars together, a system as beautiful as the lovely sound! Cure Galaxy! * Attack: Pretty Cure! Galaxy Melody * Upgrade Attack: Pretty Cure! Galaxy Melody Wave! * Combined With Terra: Pretty Cure! Melody Blast! * Upgrade Combined Attack With Galaxy: Pretty Cure! Ultra Melody Blast! '''Bad End Terra She despises the planet earth and wants it to be destroyed, along with everyone else on it. She hates anybody who stands in the way of her ultimate goal and especially hates Cure Terra for still having hope for the planet and its human race. While fighting Terra, Bad End Terra's universe consist of a dry, but a clear and windy desert with a dark sky. Bad End Galaxy She wants to cover the universe in complete darkness, believing that nothing is worth happiness or light. She doesn't depend on anyone, has faith in anyone, nor likes anyone. She gives herself all the credit, but only has herself to blame. Unlike her counterpart, she enjoys being alone and she constantly tries to persuade Cure Galaxy into ditching her friends. The Royal Council A group of fairies who look after Märchenland in the queen's absence. They also appear in Ultra Smile Pretty Cure!, once again looking after the kingdom until Candy is old enough to rule. Character Changes Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy Miyuki still has her cheery and optimistic, but clumsy and dizzy nature, but sometimes she has an intelligent side that shines through, unlike her canon counterpart. At the beginning of the series, she wears her hair down, but as episodes pass, she starts to wear her hair in a cornet-like style, inspired by her pretty cure hairstyle. She has a slightly bad case of Murphy's law, but still stays happy and smiling. She wants to be a Pre-School teacher when she grows up. Unlike her canon counterpart, Miyuki's more prone to depression and despair, but she still stays positive, hopeful and smiling. Even though she was pretty nice, positive at her old school, and had a couple of acquaintances, she had some very terrible bullies. This is partly what caused her to move in the first place. Hino Akane/Cure Sunny ''' Akane has more of a temper in this version and is a bit more hesitant to trust people. She's a bit protective of Miyuki and Yayoi and goes "mother-hen" with anyone who messes with them. '''Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace Yayoi stays the same for the most part, but her shy and crybaby tendencies are a bit more amplified and has a little less confidence in the beginning. Midorikawa Nao/Cure March Nao mostly stays the same, but resembles more of Matoko/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) as far as personality goes. She's independent, a great cook who loves her siblings dearly and takes great care of them while her parents work a lot. She's also great at many activities besides soccer. Similar to Akane, Nao cares deeply for the cures as her second family and will get angry at anyone who messes with them. Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty ''' Reika stays the same for the most part but is a bit more strict and prideful. It is said that she looks scary when she's really mad. She wears glasses. '''Candy Candy stays the same for the most but, but is a little less childish and a bit more confident. Pop Mostly unchanged. He has a crush on Reika/Cure Beauty and has a good bond with her. Wolfrun Throughout the series, Wolfrun mostly remains unchanged. However, he's more affected when the cures (mostly Cure Happy and Cure Sunny) points out his insecurities and is a bit more immature. He always tries to get Cure Happy to join the dark side. He bickers a lot with Cure Happy and Cure Sunny. Akanoi Like with Wolfrun, Akanoi remains unchanged. Majorina Mostly remains unchanged. Joker ''' Joker mostly remains unchanged, however, his twisted personality is amplified. He's more dedicated to reviving his king to the point where it seems like an unhealthy obsession. He has more of a toxic rivalry with Cure Beauty. '''Akanbe Bad End Pretty Cure Romantic & Platonic Relationships Romantic Miyuki/Cure Happy and Wolfrun Miyuki and Wolfrun have a complicated relationship. In season 1, they both are committed to their beliefs and fight for what they think is right throughout the entire series, but Miyuki doesn't think he's as bad as he makes his self out to be, while Wolfrun thinks she isn't as good as she makes herself out to be. It's been hinted that they both might have some kind of feelings for each other. Yayoi/Cure Peace and Akaoni Throughout the series, Cure Peace and Akaoni despites each other. Akaoni thinks Peace is weak and should grow a spine, while Peace thinks Akaoni is a brute who needs to be more kind. However, as time went on, even though they both still wasn't too fond of one another, they were both slightly wrong about the other. Reika/Cure Beauty and Pop Due to their similar personalities (responsible, mature, a bit strict, prideful and kind), Reika and Pop get along quite well and are sometimes paired. It is confirmed that Pop has a crush on Reika. Akane/Cure Sunny and Nao/Cure March From the start of the series, Akane and Nao become great friends who like to compete at times. However, starting episode 25, they start to get closer and grow to have feelings for each other that's more than platonic. Platonic Cure Terra and Cure Galaxy Nao/Cure March and Reika/Cure Beauty Like in canon, Nao and Reika were friends since childhood. Yayoi/Cure Peace and Reika/Cure Beauty Yayoi and Reika become closer as the series progresses, having more of a bond compared to the canon. Miyuki/Cure Happy and Akane/Cure Sunny Though both are great friends with the other cures, Miyuki and Akane are considered as best friends. Yayoi/Cure Peace and Pop Not unlike the canon series, Yayoi admires Pop and thinks he's cool. Akane/Cure Sunny and Brain Taylor Though Akane and Brain become great friends thought-out the Smile Pretty Cure series, unlike the canon series, Akane and Brain remain great friends instead of it being more. He even becomes a great family friend in the future. Miyuki/Cure Happy and Aki/Cure Terra Miyuki/Cure Happy and Yuuka/Cure Galaxy Akane/Cure Sunny and Wolfrun Like with Miyuki, Akane and Wolfrun go back and forth at times. Abilities Cure Bonding - A special ability that allows two cures to combine their body, mind, soul, and power. This is first shown in episode 25 when Cure Sunny and March demonstrates it. Fire Shoot - An combination attack with Cure Sunny's Sunny Fire attack and Cure March's March Shoot attack. Their upgrade attack is Ultra Fire Shoot. Thunder Blizzard - An combination attack with Cure Peace's Peace Thunder attack and Cure Beauty's Beauty Bizzard attack. Their upgrade attack is Ultra Thunder Bizzard. Melody Blast - I combination attack with Cure Terra's Terra Blast attack and Cure Galaxy's Galaxy Melody attack. Their upgrade attack is Ultra Melody Blast! Candy Shower - An combination attack with Cure Happy's Happy Shower attack and Candy's power. Their upgrade attack is Ultra Candy Shower. Edited & New Episodes New The Wonders Of Friendship, Cure Terra! - The Sound Of Happiness, Yuuka's Tale! - Tranquility and Nobility, Yayoi's Confidence! - The Budding Friendships, Yuuka's Ambitions! - Let's Skate, Pretty Cure On Ice! - Stuck In A Rut, Precure and Bad End Work Together!? - Edited Lies? Truth? I'm not afraid of ghosts! (episode 28) - It's summer! It's the sea! Akane and Nao's obstinate showdown!! (episode 25) - Hot-blooded!? Akane's first love life (episode 36) - VanillaCupcakes123's Smile Pretty Cure English Dub This English Dub is different from Saban's dub, Glitter Force. There are slight changes, but mostly everything's the same. Miyuki Hoshizora - Milly Hanson Akane Hino - Amber Yayoi Kise - Lila Nao Midorikawa - Nina Verdant Reika Aoki - Rika Brooke Trivia * The fan made sequel to this is Ultra Smile Pretty Cure!. * There's a Smile Pretty Cure series that takes place in the future, where the cures kids are the new Smile Pretty Cure. It's called Smile Pretty Cure Evolution.